


Oddanie

by impala1533



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Picie krwi, Sex, Supernatural sezon czwarty, Wincest - Freeform, nałóg
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/pseuds/impala1533
Summary: Sam i  Ruby, picie krwi demonicy, miłość  Sama i Deana, sezon czwarty Supernatural





	Oddanie

Sam cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi motelowego pokoju, zostawiając w nim śpiącego Deana. Wysłał wiadomość Ruby. Umówili się na pospieszne spotkanie. Na chwilę.   
Gdy się zobaczyli - kolejny motel, kolejny pokój, tym razem z pojedynczym łóżkiem i zasłonami w psychodeliczne, zielone koła, Sam bez żadnych ceregieli przywarł ustami do ust demonicy, później do jej szyi, a jeszcze później cisnął ją na łóżko, wyjął nóż i naciął jej nadgarstek. Zaczął pić gęstą, czerwoną krew, demoniczny nektar napełniający go siłą i żądzą. Przestał już zwracać uwagę na jej smak - nieprzyjemny, oleisty, metaliczny i drapiący w gardle. To było paliwo jego zemsty. Napędzał się   
nim od wielu miesięcy, aż się zatracił, choć nadal uważał, że to on trzyma kierownicę i właściwy kurs.   
Tętno mu się przyspieszyło, w uszach słyszał szum własnej krwi - przeistaczanej - jak łomot bębna. Jak zew.   
Zerwali z siebie rzeczy i spółkowali gwałtownie, głośno, spazmatycznie łapiąc oddech. Zwłaszcza Sam, zdyszany jak po sprincie. Skończył, trzymając palce wplątane w krucze loki, wciskając twarz Ruby w poduszki i przyciskając ją całym ciałem. Nie chciał być uważny. Nie musiał. Nie zależało mu.   
Później wziął szybki, gorący prysznic, który i tak nie zmył jego udręki.   
Ubrał się, nie patrząc na demonicę i ruszył do drzwi. Naga, rozciągnięta na łóżku Ruby patrzyła, jak bierze długi łyk jej krwi z piersiówki, a potem chowa buteleczkę w kieszeń kurtki - na zapas. Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, a wtedy Sam - tak jak zwykle w podobnych momentach, poczuł szarpnięcie najczystszej nienawiści.   
\- Wytrzyj usta, Sammy - odezwała się leniwie. Rozmazany tusz na jej powiekach lśnił smużkami czerni. - Choć krew pięknie podkreśla barwę twoich oczu. *   
Wyszedł, gniewnie trzasnąwszy drzwiami.   
*   
Wszedł cicho do pokoju, w którym spał brat. Odłożył na stół kupione dla niego po drodze ciasto z jabłkami i podwójnego cheesburgera - musiał mieć jakieś wytłumaczenie nocnej przechadzki - i zaczął się rozbierać.   
Popatrzył przez chwilę na twarz śpiącego... wydawała się taka spokojna, jasna, piękna. Jej widok dawał ukojenie i wzmacniał w Samie poczucie celu. Do życia i do zemsty.   
Nagi wślizgnął się pod kołdrę obok Deana i przylgnął do niego rozgrzanym, trawionym bezustanną gorączką ciałem. Zaczął go delikatnie dotykać, całować, pieścić, sam sobie narzucając spokojniejsze, łagodne tempo. Chciał być uważny, tkliwy, okazać miłość i oddanie. Potrzebował tego. Dean również. Tak jak zawsze.   
Brat westchnął i poruszył się z pomrukiem przyjemności. Otworzył zielone oczy i odwracając się, w półmroku pokoju poszukał wzroku Sama. Uśmiechnął się i niespiesznie odwzajemnił pocałunek i kolejny i kolejny. Dotyk za dotyk.   
  
Deanowi śniło się wcześniej , że znowu był w Piekle. Że otaczają go zgnilizna, ciemność i   
śmierć. Tortury i rozpacz.  tęsknota za  życiem  i  za  Samem.  
Ale ku  swojej  uldze obudził się w ramionach tego, którego kochał najbardziej na świecie i wiedział, że zwyciężył. 

Że  koszmar  się  skończył.  
Że było warto. 


End file.
